


Out of Order

by oneiriad



Category: Supernatural, Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go to Mission City, following a rumour of a haunted car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Order

"Why are we going to Mission City again?"

"Because Bobby wants us to check out a possible hunt."

"Yeah, I got that part - but why not call some local hunter? It's not exactly our usual stomping grounds."

"Apparently he tried, but for some reason he never got further than the "haunted car" part before they hung up on him..."

"Huh."

***

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Are you absolutely sure Gabriel's not back from the dead?"

"Yes, Dean. Why do you ask?"

"It's just, this hunt we're on feels more like one of his fake realities than our usual hunts. I keep waiting for him to pop up and laugh his ass off."

***

The police car unfolded, sharp metal edges whirling through the air as the thing arose, all blazing red eyes and wicked claws, and advanced on them.

"Ghost car, my ass!"

Dean scrabbled for his shotgun, even knowing that it wouldn't be much use against something this size, but still, he had to try something. Anything.

Except...

Except then the thing stopped.

***

"I'm just saying, following a police car with To Punish And Enslave on the side into the middle of a desert might not have been the smartest idea we've ever had."

***

It was a ghost.

It was a jittery, silvery, dancing thing, like a cellphone that had somehow metastated into something else, flickering in and out of existence.

It was silent. Silent as the grave. Somehow that was the part that felt most wrong.

***

"How the hell are we supposed to burn that?"

"Napalm?"


End file.
